Yarkon
Yarkon: Truthfully; Yarkon's are not often seen, but their presence is known by the unique characteristic of physically absorbing energy from their surroundings in the form of light. What is more readily known is that they are often top-heavy, muscular, lizard-like creatures with a distinct lack of real eyes and insted a deep cavity of where they have something that could've been eyes in the past, now replaced by black discs that detect the existance of light and basic movement. Though it varies - most are large and lumbering with almost frail, small lower bodies but sport large arms capable of cutting through their natural habitat to create caves. They are oppertunitists by nature - often working together as raiders to steal energy from neighbouring civilisations and using it to fuel their planet without such luxuries as a sun. Average Height: 6' (182 cm) Average Weight: 180 pounds (81 kg) Life Span: 300-500 years. Interesting Traits: Thrive in darkness, extremely advanced parasites. Example: Yakon. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (53 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 16 Mnt 22 Str 30 Dex 26 Stm 29 Spd 19 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yarkons gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+30*level KI: 12*MNT+20*level LP: 7*STM High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Yarkons have only vestigial eyes. They can still detect the presence of light, but see their surroundings through other means. There are benefits, however. Yarkons are immune to the Taiyoken and Zanzoken powers and suffer no penalties for critical damage to their eyes. They also begin with the Sense Ki power. (Ment) Yarkons are evolved for battle, gaining +1 to All Damage per 25 Max HP they have. (Ment) Yarkons do not have access to the Taiyoken or Eyebeams powers. Should a school offer this power to a Yarkon, he may instead choose A Piece of home or an Offensive Ki power instead. They may learn higher ranked Offensive Ki Powers as though the power Eyebeams did not exist. (Phys) Yarkons are truly children of their planet: swallowing all light around them. Yarkons gain a special "Lightdrinker" Ki Pool that starts each combat at 0, but is filled by their racial features and powers. Ki from this pool may not be spent and if the amount of Ki in the Yarkon's Lightdrinker Ki Pool ever exceeds their (higher of maximum HP or maximum Ki)/2, then they lose the excess in HP. This is treated as a cost and may not be reduced. This pool is emptied between fights or when unconcious. Template: Yarkon loses Lightdrinker Ki) - (Higher of Maximum Ki or Maximum HP)/2 HP on each of their turns, minimum 0. (Phys) Yarkons grow fat on power of others and it's expelled violently through their pores. They add (Current Light Drinker Ki)/25 to all damage rolls, or twice that to all Hand-to-Hand damage rolls. They add (Current Light Drinker Ki)/250 to their Strike and Dodge Rolls. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Light Drinker A Yarkon automatically gains this power at level 1. A Yarkon may activate this power pre-round or as an action, but de-activating it takes an action. While active, the Yarkon drinks in all Ki-based light around them. Beyond diming the lights (but not enough to hamper vision), this causes the Yarkon to "drink in" all the Ki from incoming attacks. This improves their Damage Reduction by Level*3 and they add the Ki cost of any incoming attack they take damage from or successfully parry to their Lightdrinker Ki Pool. This includes Ki spent on add-ons such as Bulk-Up, PKU or Superspeeds. The only way to prevent themselves from continuing to add to their Lightdrinker Pool every time they take damage or parry is to turn off this power by spending an action. (Phys) Metabolize Light A Yarkon automatically gains this power at level 1. As an action, a Yarkon may start to metabolize their Lightdrinker Ki into usable Ki that is added to their Charged Ki pool. This allows them to lower their Lightdrinker Ki by up to their Level*25 and then add the same amount to their Charging Ki Pool. This does not otherwise count as charging and you may not use this power to charge into invents. (Phys) Form Drinker You must be level 5 before taking this power. A true terror; this power is both the Yarkon's greatest strength and its greatest weakness. Activating or deactivating this power takes an action and when activated, the Yarkon must nominate one opponent. On that opponent's turn, if they are in or choose to activate a non-permanent Superform, they lose the Yarkon's Level*1 in END and Yarkon's Level*10 in Ki, while the Yarkon gains his Level*25 in Ki to their Lightdrinker Pool. If the victim loses END or Ki from this, then the Yarkon rolls {40 + Yarkon's STM/2 - Victim's STM/2 - 1d100}. On a 0 or higher, the victim loses all benefits from their superform until the beginning of their next action. This does not work against Oozaru. However, if False Moon was used the Yarkon may "drink" the Ki from it, destroying it. This grants the Yarkon 500 Lightdrinker Ki and causes all Oozaru to revert to normal. *Note: Losing access to your superform does lower your current and maximum HP, Ki, Endurance, et cetera. This may result in the opponent falling unconcious. *Note: False Moons do, in fact, taste like false cheese. (Ment) A Piece of Home This power can not be taken until level 7. This power takes an action to activate or de-activate. While active, the Yarkon cloaks the entire area in night, preventing anyone from seeing. Beyond the obvious, non-Yarkons have a -(Yarkon's Level)/3 penalty to Strikes, Dodges and Taiyoken Saves. Whenever a non-Yarkon makes an attack, they succeed on a Taiyoken save or the attack automatically misses and the Yarkon may add the attack's cost to their Lightdrinker Ki Pool as though they parried it with Light Drinker. People may attempt to dispel the darkness on their action by using Taiyoken. The Yarkon must then succeed on a Taiyoken Save or this power immediately ends (although it may be re-activated). This power may not be used while the Yarkon is benefiting from a Superform or Statbooster. This costs the Yarkon 1 END and 25 Ki per general action (that means every APR that passes from the Yarkon and anyone else in the fight). *Note: The normal stacking bonus to Taiyoken saves applies to and based on -all- Taiyoken saves, even one made through this Power.